


Love Across the Centuries

by boobsmckenzi



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reincarnation, Sai is a bit Ooc, fem!Sai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobsmckenzi/pseuds/boobsmckenzi
Summary: Fujiwara no Sai, a beautiful young lady confined to her room, is not an ordinary lady. One day, she meets a young man who changes everything that she thought was true.





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!: Sai is a bit (lot) OoC because I loosely based this version off of Eucliwood Hellscythe (from “Is This a Zombie?”) and even more loosely based off of Saiki Kusuo (from “The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.”) and this dude is now a chick. Also, I do not directly call Hikaru by name (you'll figure out why very soon).
> 
> Also, I based this off of •kurosaki karen•'s Amino Post.

I’m lonely, but I can’t leave this place of solitude. The only thing I’m able to do is kill and destroy. Life is hard. I interact with people as little as possible. All of my family and friends are dead. I am a disgrace to the human race. I have an innate magic ability, that is for killing. I don’t like killing people, I really don’t, but it happens naturally and I can’t do anything about.  
The sound of the curtains fluttering caught my attention. There sat a young man, on the windowsill, with jet black hair and a cheeky grin. “I don’t see why everyone’s scared of you, you seem completely normal to me.” He hopped inside and sat down in front of me. “What is your name?”  
I was honestly surprised. No one ever asks for my name, they only do what they need to do and leave. “... My name… is… Fujiwara no Sai… and you are?”  
“I am Fujisaki no Saito, a lowly fisherman’s son, at your service.” He looked around the room some more until his eyes landed on my Goban. “You play Go?”  
“...Yes, I do.”  
“Why don’t you go outside and play Go with other people?” He tilted his head to the side.  
“...I am unable to leave this place…”  
“Why?”  
“...Do you really want to know why?” He enthusiastically nodded. “...I have an innate magic ability where my words and emotions can cause disaster to fall upon any and all.”  
He simply chuckled, “Oh? If that’s so, couldn’t you speak to me in my brain and I could speak back.”  
He seemed about ready to burst into laughter. “Yes, I can do that.”  
His eyes widened in shock but he then said, “That’s awesome!” There was a commotion starting outside and Saito turned to the window. “Well, I better go! Is it alright if I come back tomorrow?”  
“Sure… I guess?”  
“Alright! See you tomorrow!” He promptly ran and jumped out of the window. I might actually have a friend.

“Hey! Sai!” Saito called out as he sat on the windowsill.  
“... It is nice to see you again, Fujisaki-san...”  
“Why so uptight? We’re friends, so call me Saito.” He gave a big, bright smile.  
“... Alright, Saito-san…”  
“... Wait… it must be because you have no one to play Go with!” he deduced, “Why not teach me how to play?”  
“You… want to play with me and have me teach you how to play?” He nodded so fast that I almost thought that his neck would snap off.  
“If you insist, I’ll teach you how to play.”

He came the next day and the day afterwards and the day after that and kept visiting for a good three weeks, just to learn how to play Go and play with me; it makes me really happy. “Sai, if you can communicate with me using your brain, why not establish a connection with me so that you can play Go outside of this house?” Saito, finally, snapped the stone down using a proper hold.  
I’m surprised that I never thought of that. “Is that really alright?”  
“Why would I suggest it if I didn’t think it was alright?” He gave me his signature grin, “But I believe that it would be best if I at least use your name and look somewhat like you.” He chuckled.  
“What about your life and job and family?”  
“They mean nothing to me.” A shiver ran down my back. “I want to stay and help you.”  
“...But you should live your life…” I weakly protested.  
“I’m going to live my life the way I want to, which is with you.”  
“But you might die because of me…”  
“By your emotions and words? So far they seem to have no effect on me.”  
“What!? No way!?” I realised too late that I had fully expressed myself.  
“Am I supposed to feel something because I don't feel anything.”  
“Okay. I want you to go out and play Go with people and I’ll tell you where to place the stone and you tell me where our opponent places their stone.”  
“Yes, ma’am!” He quickly scurried out of the house. It felt kind of empty without him here.  
“Hey, Saito. Can you hear me?” I tried asking him.  
“Yeah! I totally can! I already found someone to play against us.”  
“Really!?”  
“Yeah! We just nigiri-d and got black; where do you want to go first?”  
“3-4, komoku.”  
“...15-13.” And so the game continued with me telling Saito where to place the stones and him telling me where our opponent played.  
After a while, I heard from Saito, “He resigned.”  
“Thank him for the game and ask if he’d like to discuss it.”  
“Yes, Sai!” There were a few moments of silence. “... He agreed to discuss the game.”  
“Did you get his name?”  
“Yeah but….”  
“But?”  
“I forgot it.”  
“Do you even remember what clan he’s from?”  
“A rival one.”  
“Well, that’s helpful,” I replied sarcastically.  
The discussion continued for quite a while until the man was forced to go back home and Saito was dragged back to work by his father.

“What are we going to do about my appearance? I mean, I look nothing like you!” Saito complained a little.  
“Well… I can change your appearance to look like mine… but…”  
“Let’s do it!”  
“You’ll need to take me outside and act as my escort.”  
“... Are you sure you want to go out?”  
“That’s the only way to make sure you can pass as me.”  
“Okay, I’ll meet you in the same room as usual when my father isn’t looking and I can sneak away.”  
“Okay, but what if you get caught, by your father, walking with the cursed lady?”  
“He’ll just be happy that my, seemingly, homosexual interests will end.”  
“He wouldn’t care who it was?”  
“Nope, he’d be happy if I even looked at a woman in an interested manner.”  
“... I guess his standards are low…”  
“Hey!” He suddenly appeared on my window sill, causing me to jump in surprise, “I’m here!”  
“Saito! How’d you get here so fast!?”  
“I ran here.”  
“Are you insane?!”  
“No, I was just dropped on my head when I was a child.”  
“... let’s just go…” I lead him to the front door and walked alongside him.  
“What are we getting?”  
“A wig, clothes, makeup, and a fan.”  
“Why do I have to wear makeup?”  
“Everyone does.”  
“Then what about my eyes?”  
“I’ll fix it with magic.” I noticed that Saito was looking around as the crowds of people, horrified, started to distance themselves from us.  
“Why’s everyone moving away from us?”  
“They’re scared of me.”  
“I don’t see why, though.”  
“I’m said to be cursed.”  
“So?”  
“Wouldn’t you be scared of going anywhere near someone or something that is cursed?”  
“No. I only see it in two ways: brilliant and accepted or brilliant and rejected.”  
“... That’s one way of putting it.” After walking for a while, he started to glance in my direction. He kept on glancing until he suddenly stopped and grabbed my hand. “Saito!?!” I jumped at the sudden contact.  
“I’m sorry, I forgot that holding hands was lewd and that it needs to be censored. Please wait for just a second.” Our hands suddenly became extremely weird looking, they had a giant, ever-present black strip that had the word ‘censored’ on it in white. “I didn’t know you could do that.”  
“No, that’s not me doing that, it’s kami-sama.”  
“Why would kami-sama censor this?”  
“It’s lewd in this context.”  
“How?”  
“I don’t know, but that is just the way of this world.” We were about to pass a jewellery stall and I decided to take a look. “Oh right, this was one of the stalls we were looking for.”  
I picked up a pair of ruby stud earrings that looked very similar to mine. “How much do these cost?”  
“¥5,000.” The man running the stall said.  
“Ok.” I pulled out the money and simply gave it to him.  
We left and went around and completed our shopping list. “Well, Sai, I loved being able to do something like this with you,” Saito said with a bright smile.  
“There you are, Saito!” A man, who looked to be Saito’s father, yelled.  
“Uh… hello, father…”  
“Why did you ditch work again? You’re going to be taking over my fishing company, remember?” He seemed to be red hot with anger.  
“Excuse me, sir.” I drew his attention to myself, “Your son has been helping with my groceries because I’m, normally, not allowed outside.”  
He immediately relaxed. “That’s good. This would be the first time that he’s ever been kind to a lady that isn’t his mother or cousin, and even that's a stretch.” He turned his attention towards Saito. “I’m proud of you, son. I hope that you’ll, eventually, get married to her.”  
“Yes, father…” At that, his father left.  
“Shall we go back and play some Go?”  
“Yeah!” We chatted all of the way back to my home, played a game of Go, and Saito returned home for the night, promising to come back early the next morning.

 

\----Saito’s POV----

 

I returned home to an ecstatic father and mother. “I’m so proud of you, Saito!” My mother pulled me in for a hug. “Tell us more about her.”  
I let out a deep sigh, “Alright… She’s the cursed lady.”  
They’re whooping and cheering came to an abrupt halt. “What…?”  
“She is the rumoured cursed lady.”  
They instantly went pale. “Your father and I think you should stay away from her…”  
“Too late. I’ve been hanging out with her for about a month, now, and she’s been teaching me how to play Go.”  
“But I heard that most who forcibly interact with her die within a few days!”  
“I met her by climbing into her room through the window, learned her name and came back the very next day and I kept going every single day.”  
“...” My mother and father exchanged a silent look. “Well… she’s better than nothing… I just hope our grandchildren won’t be cursed…” My father spoke.  
I could tell that they were happy but slightly weary and reluctant. “Good night, I’m going to be helping her again tomorrow.”  
“We think it might be good to stay away from her for a little bit.”  
“Sorry, I promised that I’d go see her. You always told me to not break my promises and to follow my dreams, and I’m doing just that.” I went to my room and closed the door behind me. “Sai…?”  
“Yes, Hikaru?” Her voice resonated in my head.  
“Were you able to hear what my parents said?”  
“No, was it important?”  
“Somewhat. They want me to marry you and have kids, but at the same time they don’t want me near you because of the rumours.”  
“... That’s not good…”  
“But I’ll still come to see you.” A thought occurred to me. “How would you like to play a game of Go against my grandfather?”  
“Of course! I would be honoured.”  
“Alright. How about when I return home, tomorrow, you get to play against him?”  
“Alright!”  
“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night, Sai.”  
“Good night, Saito…”

I woke up the next morning to sunlight filtering in through the window. I got up and tried to leave my room to find that the door was locked from the outside. I rolled my eyes and climbed out of my window and into my parents, knowing that they were already gone. I opened their door and grabbed something quick to eat from the kitchen and my shoes from the entrance. I left the house and went around the back of the house and closed the window. I quickly went back to the main street and ran over to Sai’s as fast as possible, taking alleyways and running on rooftops. I found her window open, like normal and I was about to enter until I heard another man’s voice. “Give me all of your money, bitch.”  
“Never,” Sai said in the most defiant voice I had ever heard come from her.  
“I guess I’ll just have to kill you, but not until I also have some fun with you.”  
I felt my blood boil. I was about to enter the room and whip the man’s ass when she said, “Die.”  
There was a thud and I poked my head in through the window. There was a man, laying on the floor, dead. “That was pretty cool, Sai.”  
“... It’s not cool… I hate doing that… I should’ve just let myself get robbed and killed…. Everyone would be happy if I were dead….”  
“No! Then what about me? I care a lot about you! Why do you think I came back every single day just to see you?” I yelled at her.  
“Then explain how much you care!”  
I froze for a second as the words I wanted to say got stuck in my throat. “... I… I… lo… love you…” I finally mumbled out.  
she froze from the sheer shock. “You… love me...? You like me more than my own parents?”  
“You never told me about your parents, but considering the fact that they locked you in your room, I would say yes.”  
“Even though my words and emotions can kill?”  
“Even though you just killed a man and probably need help with disposing of the body.” I gave her a warm smile.  
“Thank you, Hikaru, for staying with me for so long… and… I love you too.” She replied tears rolling down her face. I pulled her close and wrapped one of my arms around her waist as she buried her face into my chest. I finally felt fulfilled. This is all that I want in life. It doesn’t matter how many times I reincarnate, this is all I want.


	2. Chapter 2

\----Hundreds of Years Later (1837)----  
\----Sai’s POV----

I heard a voice speaking on the other side of my confinements. The voice rang out, clear as a bell. “Why does this Goban have tear stains?” The voice asked, their small hands grasped either side of it.  
“Can you see the stains that my tears have left? Can you hear my voice?” I choked, my heart being torn apart once more.  
“... Yes… I can see your tears and hear your voice, ma’am.”  
“Then, if you are so kind,” I continued as I pushed open a door that wasn’t there before, “may I take up residence in a small part of your mind?” I looked down at the little boy. He looked to be about 8 years old and he was a spitting image of Fujisaki no Saito.  
He swayed, “...ye…” He fell to the floor, unconscious.  
“Ah! I’m sorry! Are you okay? Oh! What do I do now?” I quickly checked his pulse, “Okay… he’s still alive…” I noticed a lady walking past the room. “Excuse me, ma’am!” She kept walking as if she hadn’t heard anything. “Ugh… so people can’t hear me…”  
“Maid, go find Torajiro for me.” A very hautty sounding lady ordered.  
“Yes, my lady.” I watched as she rounded the corner and I focused on a vase near me and hit it, causing it to fall onto the floor and break. “What was that?” The maid came closer to the door and I returned inside the room with the little boy and found another vase inside and promptly broke it. “Wha…?” She peeked her head inside the room. “My goodness!” She ran out of the room and yelled, “Help! Kuwabara-kun needs immediate help! Something’s not right!” I heard the sound of light armor and weapons. She quickly picked him up and scurried out. I stood in the room and started to feel a sharp pain, so I tried to keep up with them.  
“What’s wrong with him?” A man demanded. To me, he seemed to be a healer.  
“I found him passed out in the Goban room. He hasn’t woken up, not even a twitch.”  
I was immediately alarmed by her words. I rushed over to him and placed my hands over where his heart was supposed to be. I felt the light thumping and let out a sigh of relief. “Please wake… please wake up Kuwabara-kun.”  
As I started to shake his shoulder, he slowly started to wake up. “Okaa-san?” he asked as he turned to face.  
“No, I am not your mother, Kuwabara-kun,” I told him.  
“Thank the heavens that you're okay, Kuwabara-kun!” the maid and healer cried out.  
"Who is she?" I heard him think.  
“They can't see me, so don't bother asking them,” I told him.  
“What happened?” he turn to look at the maid.  
“You passed out in the Goban room.” His eyes widened. “What happened in there?”  
“I tripped on a Goban and hit something,” he lied.  
“Oh, thank the heavens! I was worried that you were being haunted by an evil spirit,” the healer said.  
He sent a nervous glance in my direction “I'll tell you about myself later. Please don't tell them about me,” I requested.  
“That's absolutely ridiculous. There is no such thing as evil spirits.”  
"Now that is absolutely preposterous! Of course there is a such thing as evil spirits!" the haughty lady's voice echoed from the end of the hall. "I should have never let you go with your father to meet that foreign man and his son."  
"Asano-san..." Kuwabara-kun whined.  
"No whining! You are never allowed near that foreign boy ever again!"  
"Yes, Asano-san..." He was set down on the floor and he looked down with tears in his eyes.  
"Don't worry Kuwabara-kun, we can figure out a way to get around this. Just like..." I trailed off as my thoughts wandered off to Fujisaki Saito.  
"Please excuse me, I'm still feeling a bit under the weather," he groaned and looked a bit green, "I'll be heading back to my bedchamber."  
"Alright. I expect to see you at dinner."  
Kuwabara-kun let the vicinity of the others ad quickly walked towards a different area of the building. "Kuwabara-kun… could you tell me more about yourself?" I asked  
"I'm an only child and I'm ten years old." he said as he entered a room, "Tell me about yourself, ma'am."  
"I am Fujiwara no Sai and I am--was, indirectly, one of the Emperor Daigo's Go Tutors."  
"... That happened over eight hundred years ago..."  
"So I've been in there for that long…? I guess that after the first few days that time seems to have no purpose… except for being being boring and for mourning..." A single tear left my eye and he instantly ran over to a nearby pot and vomited.  
"What are you doing to me?!"  
"I don't know. Maybe our emotions are linked together now? They were after I communicated a lot with him."  
"Who is this guy and why is he so important?"  
"His name was Fujisaki no Saito. He was originally a fisherman's son but..." I trailed off as I noticed that he had turned slightly green, "Is something wrong Kuwabara-kun?"  
"You're making me sick, again..."  
"How am I making you sick?"  
"I don't know! But if you don't stop it, then I'll get you exorcised!"  
If I still had a body, then I would’ve become visibly paler. “I’ll try my best…” This is similar to how I used to be before I met Saito. “Anyways… what’s your name?”  
“It’s Kuwabara Torajiro. Anything else?”  
“Do you like to play Go?”  
Torajiro instantly perked up. “Yes! Can we play right now, Fujiwara-sama?”  
“Of course, but please, just call me Sai.”  
“Okay… Sai…” He pulled out a Goban and placed it between us. He took one of the goke and opened it.  
I tried to grab mine, but my hand phased right through it. Concentrating, I was able to take the lid off. With much effort, I pulled it to the edge of the Goban. I plunged my hand in and tried to take out multiple white stones, only for them to slip out of my hand. “Torajiro… could you hold the stones for me? It’s really hard for me to grab them.”  
“... But you were able to grab the goke, open it, and move it, but you can’t grab multiple stones.”  
“... Yes… it takes a lot of focus for me to do simple things like that.”  
“... Ok… Do you think it would be easier on the night of Obon?”  
“Probably…”  
“Ok… whenever it’s not Obon, I’ll handle the stones for you.” He grabbed the goke from me, we nigiried and started our game.

I watched as Torajiro struggled with the subjects he was supposed to be learning. “Torajiro… do you need some help?”  
“No!” he snapped at me. Taken aback, I fell silent.  
“... Do you want to play a game of Go and then come back to this?”  
“No.”  
I sighed at his stubborn and angsty teenager-like ways. “Okay… but remember that Obon is going to be here soon. You should ask that girl you like to go to the festival with you.”  
“Sai… Shut. Up,” he let out a really deep sigh.  
Dejected, I left his side and explored the what little I could of the room. There was a Daruma doll sitting in the corner of the room with only one painted. I returned to him and looked over his shoulder at what he was writing. It appeared to be a poem. He crumpled up the paper and tossed it into a nearby bin and let out a frustrated growl. I went over the bin as he pulled out another piece of paper. I, with much effort, unwadded the piece of paper and found that it was a love poem rather than the homework that his tutor had assigned him. I turned back to Torajiro and watched as his brush moved across the page. He angrily set his brush and got rid of another piece of paper. “Winter to Spring, Night to Day, Sunrise to Sunset, You are my everything. In everything that I do, all I desire is you, to be my start and my end, for you are all I can think of, and all that I could ever want in this life. Nothing compares to you, you are the beauty of this land, and I would be honoured, if only you would let me have your hand.”  
He jumped after I finished my small poem. “What are you even talking about?!”  
“I thought that I would help by giving you a free verse poem.”  
“But…”  
“Your first draft was pretty good, but your calligraphy needs a lot of work.”  
“?!” He jolted and yelled, “Shut up, Sai!!!!”

As Torajiro grew older, the more and more he resembled Saito. I let out a sad sigh as I reminisced about what my life was like. Spending time with Saito via dreams and communicating telepathically and laying down in fields of flowers. All of those fun activities that I got to do with. I looked back to where Torajiro sat as he taught his fiance how to play go. A sad smile came to my lips as I remembered how Saito and I ended up being a Go tutor for the emperor and everything that lead up to that moment. “Sai… you’re really dampening the mood in the room…” Torajiro’s voice echoed in what should have been my head.  
“Okay… I’ll leave you two love birds alone…” I slowly stood up, and since I felt like it, I opened the door and slammed it behind me.  
I heard her yelp, “What was that?!”  
“Don't worry, that was just the house's guardian spirit being a bit jealous.”  
I felt myself die a little inside as he played down my existence. In fact, it made my mad. I phased through the door and easily knocked over a vase. Then I lifted one of the swords off of the wall and sliced through the shoji screens. I tore wall scrolls off of the wall and laughed as the girl ran out of the room, frightened and horrified and crying. I felt so proud of myself. “Sai…! How could you! I… I hate you! I hate you so much! I never want to see you again!” Torajiro cried as he ran away.  
“I… I…” I trailed off and looked down at my feet. I felt the painful tug of needing to be physically close to him. I let the feeling grow worse and worse until it became excruciating. I went towards Torajiro's new location. I stood outside the house next to him. “I'm a horrible person.” He didn't even look at me. "Torajiro… please… talk to me… please don't ignore me..." A tear slipped down my cheek. "Saito… I'm sorry, Saito…. I didn't mean to hurt you… I didn't want to make us lose our position and I never wanted… I never wanted..."  
Torajiro doubled over and emptied the contents of his stomach. "Sai! Please stop!" he cried out in pain.  
"Torajiro! I'm so sorry!"  
He ran back inside, very pale and with tears in his eyes. "ASANO-SAAAAAAAN!!!! I NEED HELP!!!!"  
"TORAJIRO!!" I cried as I ran down the halls, trying to catch up with him, "Please! I promise I won't do that ever again! I was just mad about something from the past!"  
He stopped running and turned around, glaring at me. "Then tell me what happened," he demanded.  
I stopped in front of him, catching the no breath that I needed. "It's… a long story… it would be best if you sit down and get comfortable. Alright?"  
He sighed, "This better be worth it." He walked away from the direction of Asano-san's prefered resting location. We walked down the corridors, back to his room. I sat down on the floor after closing the door behind him. "Explain or I will get you exorcised."  
"Well… you remember how I told you that I died by drowning myself in a river after I lost a game of Go to a cheater and was banished from the Imperial Palace?" I hesitantly asked.  
"Yes. Continue."  
"Well… my husband actually played and taught in court while I told him all of the moves..."  
"Anything else?"  
"I hadn't actually messed up the game, my husband, Fujisaki no Saito, forcibly played after he realised that the other tutor was cheating."  
"And?"  
"He drowned himself and I followed afterwards from grief."  
"Then why were you mad in the first place?"  
"You look… just like him."  
"And?"  
"I thought that you were him. That's why I snapped."  
"That makes a lot more sense."  
"Do you forgive me?" I asked, hopeful.  
"Fine… but this is the last time."  
"THANK YOU!!!! TORAJIRO!!!!!" I tackled him with a hug.  
"Ack! Sai……! I can't… breathe!"

I was walking with Torajiro as he helped the cholera epidemic patients. "Here," he said as he helped a scrawny young man to an upright position and poured so water into his mouth. Once the man finished his water, he was lain back down. After all of that, we returned back to the estate and we sat in front of the goban. We started a beautiful game but during yose, Torajiro started coughing.  
"Torajiro? Are you okay?"  
"Yes," he coughed, "I'm fine."  
We continued playing. However, a few hands later, he started coughing again. I looked back at him, worried. I watched as he coughed and coughed which caused his body to painfully convulse. He put a hand up to mouth, to muffle his coughs, but something was wrong. A crimson liquid stained his lips and hands, but he didn't stop as more blood flowed out of his mouth, onto himself, and the goban. "Torajiro! No! Torajiro! Please don't die! TORAJIRO!!!!" I cried as I felt myself fading back into my Goban, my new home for what will probably be a long time, if not forever.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am sorry for any cringe that you might have experienced. If there is enough demand, I'll write a second part.


End file.
